Como?
by CatchingStar
Summary: alguma coisa aconteceu com prue depois de um almoço beneficiente. não é muito longa


**Titulo: **esquecimento

**disclairmer:** quem dera esses personagens fossem meus...hiihihi

**

* * *

**Certo manhã Prue acordou bem cedo, levantou-se rapidamente, foi ao banheiro, tomou um bom banho, se vestiu, desceu para a cozinha preparou o café da manhã. Enquanto isso suas irmãs ainda dormiam. Após o café Prue saiu de casa para ir trabalhar na 'Buckland' . 

Quando chegou lá não havia ninguém, apenas o segurança estava lá. Prue foi até sua sala, entrou sentou-se em sua cadeira, observou sua agenda e viu que haveria um grande leilão nesse dia, e que as peças não haviam sido catalogadas. Então a moça desceu até o depósito, onde os objetos eram deixados, e começou a trabalhar.

Na casa das Halliwell, Piper havia acabado de levantar. A moça desceu para tomar seu café e viu um pequeno bilhete que dizia: "já fui trabalhar, assinado Prue", Piper achou estranho pois a irmã nunca saira tão cedo, eram apenas 9 horas da manhã. Phoebe entrou na cozinha minutos depois e disse:

" Bom dia! Cadê a Prue?"

"já foi trabalhar, deixou um recado avisando".

"tão cedo. Porque será?"

"Provavelmente Cler a chamou urgentemente e ela teve de ir". Phoebe sentou ao lado da irmã e as duas tomaram seu café.

Na Buckland Prue ainda estava analisando e catalogando as peças no porão quando Cler apareceu para trabalhar. Cler levou um susto ao ver Prue na casa de leilões e perguntou:

"O que faz aqui tão cedo?"

"Estou terminando de catalogar as peças para o leilão de hoje".

"Há que horas será o leilão?" perguntou Cler a Prue.

"As 10 horas" respondeu a moça.

Prue acabou seu trabalho rapidamente e voltou para sua sala. Quando entrou levou um susto, pois Phoebe a estava esperando. A moça fechou a porta, pediu para que Phoebe levantasse de sua cadeira e perguntou:

"O que faz aqui?"

"Vim conversar com você. Na verdade eu vim para perguntar se você não que ir ao restaurante de Piper ou passear um pouco. Você está trabalhando demais"!

" não posso porque haverá um leilão a algumas horas, e eu não acho que trabalho demais".

"Tudo bem, eu estarei no restaurante". Phoebe ia saindo, quando virou-se para Prue e disse que ela devia tirar férias. Após sair, voltou para casa e encontrou Piper no telefone, quando a irmã desligou o telefone Phoebe perguntou:

"Com quem estava falando ?"

"O Doug do restaurante ligou e disse que um moço havia ligado e perguntado se o restaurante poderia fazer um almoço hoje. Ele ligou para saber se nós faríamos este almoço e eu disse que tudo bem".

"Onde vai ser o almoço?"

"pelo que eu entendi será numa casa de pessoa que perderam a memória. Eu preciso de sua ajuda nesse almoço, tudo bem?"

"Claro que sim, eu adoro esses almoços".

Enquanto Piper e Phoebe preparavam as comidas, na Buckland o evento já havia começado. O leilão foi um grande sucesso, a casa conseguiu arrecadar bastante dinheiro. Cler e Prue ficaram muito satisfeitas com o evento.

Prue ligou para Piper para saber se elas estavam bem e Piper convidou a irmã a ir ao almoço beneficiente e a irmã aceitou. Prue já estava saindo quando Cler apareceu e perguntou:

"Aonde você vai?"

"Eu vou acompanhar minhas irmã no almoço de hoje, mas volto as 4 horas".

"Se quiser não precisa voltar. Tire a tarde de folga, não há muito para fazer aqui".

Quando chegou ao local Piper e Phoebe já estavam a sua espera, as duas irmãs adoraram que Prue viera para o almoço. Na casa beneficiente, Prue encontrou um senhor que lhe parecia conhecido, a moça se aproximou do senhor e percebeu que o senhor estava com uma foto, que por coincidência era ela, Prue achou estanho mas não disse nada. A irmã mais velha virou-se para as outras e disse:

"Vocês viram aquele senhor, ele estava com uma foto minha, como ele conseguiu?"

"Não sei", disse Piper. "Vai ver você tem um admirador secreto!" Prue olhou estranho para as irmãs que riam, as duas então pararam de rir no mesmo instante.

A dona da casa estava muito agradecida por Piper ter aceito seu pedido. O almoço foi muito bom, todos apreciaram a comida de Piper. Quando o almoço terminou, antes que as irmãs Halliwell fossem embora o senhor da foto se aproximou e entregou a Prue, Prue agradeceu ao senhor e se despediu apertando sua mão. O que elas nem imaginavam e que o senhor era o "Demônio do esquecimento", ele passava seu problemas para outras pessoas (bruxas ou não) só num aperto de mão.

As irmãs voltaram para casa muito felizes, havia sido muito bom o tempo que elas passaram com aquelas pessoas. Desde que o senhor lhe entregou a foto Prue ficou diferente, ela achou muito estranho que o senhor tivesse sua foto. Quando entraram em casa as três irmãs foram tomar um bom café fresco, depois Prue foi até o sotão e Piper e Phoebe ficaram conversando na cozinha.

No sotão Prue sentou-se na poltrona de frente para a janela, pegou o Livro das Trevas e começou a folhea-lo, a moça encontrou novos e diferentes feitiços mas o que lhe chamou atenção foi o feitiço para voltar a memória de bruxas. Na cozinha Piper e Phoebe não paravam de rir, Phoebe estava contando coisas engraçadas, até que certa hora Piper perguntou a irmã:

"Você sabe onde está a Prue?"

"acho que ela deve estar em seu quarto, ou então no sótão" disse Phoebe.

"Por que motivo ela estaria no sotão?"

Piper subiu as escadas, viu que no quarto Prue não estava, então subiu até o sotão e quando abriu a porta encontrou Prue adormecida com o livro aberto no colo, Phoebe achou estranho mas sem acordar a irmã pegou o livro cuidadosamente e colocou-o no lugar, depois desceu para a cozinha .

"E então?"

"Ela está descansando no sótão. Achei estranho, pois ela estava com o livro aberto no colo. O que será que ela estava fazendo?"

"A gente pergunta quando ela acordar. Você não acha melhor a colocarmos em seu quarto?" perguntou Piper.

"Nós vamos acorda-la, deixe-a descansar, ela trabalhou demais."

Quando Prue finalmente acordou depois de duas horas, a moça desceu para a cozinha para tomar café, o café era a única coisa que a despertava. Quando a irmã acordou, as outras perguntaram e estava tudo bem e Prue respondeu que sim. E disse que não se lembrava porque estava usando o livro. A moça comeu alguma coisa e foi se deitar pois já estava tarde e ela tem de acordar cedo e ir trabalhar. As duas irmãs se entreolharam mas não disseram nada, apenas foram se deitar.

No dia seguinte Prue levantou atrasada, se vestiu rapidamente e foi tomar café, na cozinha encontrou as irmãs e disse meio nervosa:

"Preciso ir trabalhar. Piper você pode me levar?"

"Porque não vai com seu carro ?" perguntou Phoebe.

" eu tenho carro?" se perguntou ela, fingiu que lembrara e foi trabalhar. Depois que Prue saiu Piper perguntou a Phoebe:

"Você não achou ela meio estranha?"

"Não deve ser nada, não se preocupe".

Na Buckland, Prue trabalhou bastante apesar de esquecer onde era sua sala e também se esqueceu da importante reunião com sua chefe. Naquele dia Cler não disse nada a Prue sobre a reunião pois achou ela meio estranha, alguma coisa estava errada. Na hora do almoço Prue voltou para casa, quando entrou Piper estava preparando a comida, a irmã mais velha se aproximou de Piper e disse:

"Tenho a sensação que esqueci de fazer alguma coisa, só não sei o que é."

" Tudo bem isso acontece".

As três almoçaram juntas, Phoebe contou diversas fofocas e novidades, também contou que comprara uma roupa bonita com o seu novo cartão de credito.

Após o almoço Piper e Phoebe foram para o restaurante e Prue voltou para a casa de leilões a pé, quando chegou lá Cler a esperava, quando viu Prue Cler falou brava:

"Onde você estava, a reunião já começou !"

" Que reunião ?"

Na sala de Cler uma moça estava esperando por Prue, pois queria pedir uma opinião sobre seu objeto. A moça mostrou para Prue que não soube o que dizer. A moça de tanto esperar pela resposta pegou seu objeto e foi embora.

"Porque você não disse algo?" perguntou Cler

"Eu não sabia o que dizer".

" Essa pessoa tem muito dinheiro além de ser uma pessoa super importante que poderia ajudar a Buckland a ganhar dinheiro. Acho melhor você voltar para casa e espero que amanhã você consiga marcar uma nova reunião".

Enquanto isso no restaurante Piper trabalhava sem parar, ela e as garçonetes corriam para conseguir servir tudo mundo. Depois de algumas horas a clientela diminuiu, Piper finalmente conseguiu descansar. Ela e Phoebe voltaram para casa minutos depois. Quando chegaram em casa encontraram Prue na sala de estar, então Piper perguntou:

"O que faz em casa tão cedo?"

"Cler deixou eu voltar para casa mais cedo".

Piper achou que Prue estava mentindo e disse :

"Você esqueceu algo muito importante, não foi?"

"Como sabe ?"

"Pela sua cara. O que foi?"

"O problema é que não disse nada sobre o objeto de uma moça e a Buckland perdeu dinheiro, eu esqueci de uma reunião, etc... Do jeito que Cler ficou se eu não conseguir uma nova reunião adeus emprego".

"Ela não pode te demitir, onde ela arranjaria alguém melhor que você no trabalho?" disse Piper.

"Ela não arranjaria ninguém", disse Phoebe. "Desencana você não vai perder o emprego".

No dia seguinte de novo Prue acordou atrasada e sem nem tomar café saiu correndo para o trabalho, quando entrou em sua sala o telefone tocou, Piper havia ligado pois a irmã esquecera sua bolsa em casa. Prue correu para casa buscar sua bolsa. '' o que está acontecendo comigo?'',

um demônio apareceu na casa das Halliwell com a intenção de matá-las e pegar o livro das trevas, Piper e Phoebe faziam de tudo para acabar com o demônio mas Prue não fazia nada, ainda bem que as irmãs conseguiram fazer com que o demônio fosse embora. Quando o demônio desapareceu Piper virou-se para Prue e perguntou:

"porque você não usou seu poder para nos ajudar a derrotá-lo?"

" Eu tenho poderes?" perguntou a moça "Como eu uso ele?"

"O seu poder é o de mover objetos, é só você pensar bem forte no objeto que você quer usar para atingi-lo e pronto, o objeto voa na direção que você quis", explicou Phoebe.

"parece interessante" disse Prue as deixando na sala.

As duas irmãs ficaram muito preocupadas e resolveram ir até o sotão pegar o livro das trevas para ver o que elas fariam para ajudar Prue e matar o demônio. Havia um poção que phoebe preparou para trazer a memória da irmã de volta.

Assim que as três chegaram no sótão, o demônio apareceu. Piper o congelou ate o efeito de a poção funcionar. Depois, as três recitaram um feitiço que fez com que o demônio se desmaterializasse.

"Você sabe que é amanhã, não é?" perguntou Piper.

"não"

As duas outras irmãs se entreolharam, chocadas.

"estou brincando. Amanhã é dia dos namorados"

As mais novas respiraram aliviadas.

FIM


End file.
